Forward
by Flying Chariot
Summary: Game verse. The torch has passed and the legacy continues. Korrina reflects on her time with Lucario before he left with another trainer.


_**Since the Pok**_ _ **é**_ _ **mon series will be transitioning from Gen VI to Gen VII in a few days, I thought of writing a short piece on my favorite gym leader from X/Y. I would also like to say that this story is my farewell to Gen VI, in a sense.**_

 _ **Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**_

* * *

Sometimes, she would gaze at the stars.

It was something she did in her spare time, which was a limited resource. Being a gym leader was no easy task. She was always training her skills, always battling against those who challenged her... it was what she did.

She would not be alone in star gazing; her Pokémon and grandfather came along. They would all sit on the sand, watching the stars that gleamed so brightly. They would trace each constellation they found with their fingers in awe. If they were lucky, they would catch meteors running down. Even so... to her, it was a magnificent sight.

Especially when a certain Pokémon of hers would smile at the starry heavens.

He was a fighter, loyal and obedient to her, with an aura that could detect the strongest of emotional bonds. He was also blessed with a magnificent power, a power only activated between him and his trainer due to their connection, both contained in a stone and key. When used, it was ultimate proof of the bond, a special bond that no other can reach. It took a while to master it, but she was patient, always attentive and caring, and always reaching out to her Pokémon. She loved him, for he was a companion, a dear friend she cherished since he was a small Riolu.

But he was no longer here, he left long ago. The story goes back, he felt a strong connection with another trainer; an aura so unexplainable, and she felt it. She sensed it, and he challenged it. He wanted the trainer to battle him, to see if he was worth pursuing. Sensing this, she pressed upon the trainer with challenges. Then, when that trainer arrived at the Tower of Mastery for a second time, she gave him her final test and taught him of Mega Evolution.

The trainer passed it with flying colors, and she was amazed. The incredible aura he and her Pokémon shared during that battle... it was like no other. It was much greater than her own.

And so, it came to it... Lucario decided to go with the trainer, and Korrina knew it was best. It was what he wanted, and she would comply. So, she offered the trainer a gift... what was his name, Calem? Yes, she offered Calem her Lucario, along with a keystone and a Lucarionite. She had high aspirations that he would accept, and he did. Calem did under no pressure, and so Lucario left on a permanent journey, and Korrina had bid him farewell.

Yet, it did not stop her from wondering of Lucario from time to time... where he was; and whether he had mastered his power under his new trainer. She trusted Calem would use him well, and treat him with love and care as she did. And at times, she missed him. Korrina missed her old friend, while she had the other Lucario and Pokémon, it was no longer the same. The battles, the laughs, the training... the moments she shared with her friend only lived deeply in memories.

And under this calm night in Shalour City, as she stared into the stars, she thought of him again. Korrina wondered what Lucario was doing at this moment, perhaps he and Calem were training or star gazing as she was.

"I heard that boy who Lucario went with has made it to the Pokémon League," her grandfather reported as he approached her. Gurkinn stood next to Korrina as she stood at the top of the Tower of Mastery.

"I see," said Korrina, taking in the news.

"I did not expect him to make it so far," Gurkinn stated, putting his hands to his pockets. "But... hearing of his victory against Team Flare and saving the world, it may not be such a surprise. If he fares well against the elite four and champion, then the league will crown a new victor."

"Then so be it."

Gurkinn chuckled. "Perhaps letting Lucario go with him was not a bad move, Korrina. He was the right choice."

"Yeah, think Lucario will be participating in league with him?"

Korrina felt her grandfather put his hand on her shoulder and assured, "It's what you trained Lucario for right? To be the best, and now the torch has carried to Calem. He will continue your teachings."

The sincere tone in Gurkinn's voice made Korrina's lips curve upward, and she looked back at the sky. "Yeah."

.

From a far, at the entrance of a Pokémon League, a trainer and his Pokémon gazed at the establishment. The trainer smiled and asked, "You ready guys?"

His Pokémon cried out in determination, and so he led them inside. However, Calem realized one Pokémon had not followed them. He looked back, finding Lucario dozing at the sky. He called out his name, and the Pokémon snapped out of his trance. He ran in, following his trainer on the path to victory, his Mega Stone on his wrist shining brightly as ever.

The torch had passed, and the legacy continued.


End file.
